The objective of this proposal is to gain an understanding of relapse prevention in tobacco dependence, and to develop treatments based on this understanding. In the current funding period, we developed a relapse prevention skills treatment program. At one year, the program produced high abstinence rates, which were also significantly greater than those found in a discussion control. When the program was combined with nicotine chewing gum, 80 percent of the treatment subjects were abstinent at 3 months and 72 percent at 6 months. In the current funding period, five experiments are proposed. Experiment 1 will determine the active components of this combined behavioral pharmacological treatment. Two levels of the behavioral treatment (active vs. attention control) will be crossed with active vs. placebo nicotine gum. In Experiment 2, a cost effective nicotine gum treatment is compared with a placebo control. In Experiment 3, food intake and activity levels during baseline, cessation, and follow-up, will be studied in subjects treated with nicotine and placebo gum, and in a waiting list control. In Experiment 4, subjects at high risk for weight gain will participate in smoking cessation treatment. They will then be randomly assigned to a behavioral weight management program, weight management placebo, or to no weight treatment. In a fifth study, married couples are assigned to joint monetary contingencies for abstinence, to a non-contingent reinforcement control, or to standard treatment. In all studies, measures taken include self-report of smoking and conformatory biochemical measures, including blood cotinine and thiocyanate, and expired carbon monoxide. Body weight and body fat and psychometric measures are also obtained. Subjects are followed for one year from study start.